


Dylric Smut

by VoldDarkness



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consent, Explicit Language, Heavy BDSM, Kinky, Knifeplay, M/M, Ownership, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Romantic Comedy, Self-Harm, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldDarkness/pseuds/VoldDarkness
Summary: You can already guess what this story is about. Yup here we are writing the absolute most random shit when it comes to Eric and Dylan smut. This story contains a fuckton of foul language, hardcore porn, self harm, and other NSFW shit. There is no plot. Enjoy you fucking sinners :)Stay in school children.
Relationships: Eric Harris/Dylan Klebold
Kudos: 8





	Dylric Smut

The Beginning

(Note: This is my first time and I apologize if the formatting is a bit wonky, I'll get the hang of it soon enough. I will be writing each chapter from either Eric or Dylan's POV or third person POV)

**Dylan's POV**

I groaned as I entered gym class with my duffel bag. Another day of humiliation and hell, but at least I get to see my crush, Eric. I've liked him since we first met back in middle school but I was always scared to tell him how I felt. He wouldn't like me anyways, I'm shy and tall as hell. "Klebold! Klebold go get changed now!" the gym teacher screamed at me. I rolled my eyes and went into the locker room. "Hey Dyl!" I heard a familiar voice chirp from behind me. "Oh hey Eric. Uh what are you doing in here?" I asked while trying into a pair of semi-long shorts. "Oh nothing much, I don't want to go out there though." Eric said while looking at my legs. "I wish I could stay in here but the teacher saw me" I sighed while noticing his gaze at my legs. We heard the gym teacher's whistle and knew that it was our cue to get out there. "This is gonna be more difficult than I thought" I groaned in my head.

It was another mundane exercise routine of running and jumping jacks, although I caught Eric staring at me several times. I walked up behind him with an evil grin. Quietly, I bent down and whispered "I know you're looking at my dick, pretty boy" in a playful tone. Eric turned to me with a deep blush and whispered "I wasn't..". "Great job today, kids! Have a great weekend!" The teacher said with enthusiasm while Eric and I went back to the locker room to change. Eric took his shirt off and I stared in awe. "Please don't laugh at me, I can't stand having this deformity.." Eric sighed with fear in his voice. "Oh no dude it's okay. I think it makes you look unique and awesome. So fucking what that your chest sinks a little bit?" I said while looking him in the eyes. He sighed in relief and smiled at me. "DO IT NOW!! BITE THE BULLET AND TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL!!" my mind screamed at me.

"Eric... I have something to tell you." He looked at me with curiosity. "What's up? You know you can tell me anything Dyl" I sighed while messing with my hair. "I've had a crush on you for a while and I was hoping that you felt the same way" My heart beat loudly inside my chest as I instantly regretted what I had just done. "Oh.. dude I've felt the same way" Eric blushed and went to hug me. I hugged him back and daringly kissed him, shocking us both. He kissed me back with more passion and soon we were making out in the locker room. My mind was having a hard time processing how it could go from confessing my feelings to making out with my crush in under 5 minutes. I wasn't complaining though.

The bell rang and we both gasped in shock and laughed. "Well it looks like it's time to go home" Eric said with sadness in his voice. "Hey do you wanna come over this weekend and play DOOM and shit?" I asked, hoping he would agree. "Hell yeah! I'll bring condoms" he joked while winking. I blushed like crazy and added "Yeah if you want to." That made Eric blush again and we laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow pretty boy" I joked. "Yeah whatever, scarecrow" Eric retorted. I laughed and then kissed him before grabbing my bag and leaving. Eric took this opportunity and slapped my ass hard. "OW WHAT THE FUCK" I yelped loudly. "That's what you get, bitch boy!" Eric yelled back. "I'll get you back little man!" I yelled at him while leaving. My heart was beating happily at the fact that my crush was now my boyfriend. But was he joking about the condoms or was he being serious?? 


End file.
